Kiss The Rain
by LonelyRedRose
Summary: Christine fled from Paris and Raoul and went to Coney Island to start over with her old friends Meg and Madame Giry. But when she discovers some secrets held by this unlikely group of friends, will she leave, or fall in love all over again? Rated T for now. MIGHT change, but probably not.
1. Background Information

This plot has been going on in my head for a LONG time. But this is my first chance to type so, VOILA! Anyways, we are gonna need some kind of summary, only because I don't want to confuse anyone.

Phantom of the Opera ends just like Andrew Lloyd Webber wanted it to, with Gustav being conceived the night before the wedding. But, Raoul does not become a drunk, but he does treat Christine like crap. Raoul is fully aware of the fact the Gustav is not his, so he wants nothing to do with him. Music was banned in the De Chany house, and it made Christine and Gustav loathe him.

Erik, Madame Giry and Meg do go to New York and opened up Phantasma. Meg does not go crazy, though she does have feelings for Erik.

Well that is the background, and basically everything you will need. If some questions go unanswered, review and tell me.

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	2. Letters

Here it is, Chapter 1 of Kiss the Rain (yes this is the title of a Yurima song) Please review, I REALLY like seeing feedback, be it good or bad. So with that being said, let the story begin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even a laptop.

_Christine's POV_

I sat in Gustav's room, watching him play on the small piano I had bought him in secret. Raoul had banned music of any type in our house, but he had errands to run so often that he would never know that the baby grand was here, as long as Gustav made sure not to play when he was here. Gustav was an amazing musician and it amazed me. Even though I knew his true parentage would not allow him to be mediocre, it still shocked me to see the 10 year old play like he was 50 and had taken lessons his entire life. Gustav was never allowed lessons, and the only practice he received was when I would sneak sheet music to him after Raoul had left.

In all my life, I had never thought that I would be married to the man of my dreams, have an amazing son and have all the money I could want, and still be unhappy. Papa had raised me to be modest, even though we had money; it was just something I grew up with, so it shocked me that I was unhappy with the gifts and fine clothing. The day I married Raoul should have been the happiest day of my life, except for the fact that I didn't love him. My love rested with a man who was pronounced dead a week after I wed Raoul. I wanted nothing more than to marry him but the night I gave myself to him, he denied me everything. Except a son. I did think about the possibility that I had conceived from him, but I tried to tell myself that our son would come out blonde, with the clef in his chin. But as I looked down to see the black haired, blue eyed, angel everything changed. Raoul would go on long business trips, or hang out with his friends instead of helping me with Gustav; it was obvious that he knew. But Gustav had been born with an amazing sense of goodness, you don't want to know that amount of injured birds, squirrels, and rabbits we have taken into our house. But Gustav had a terrible temper; it scared me sometimes that this 10 year old boy can become so BIG when he gets mad. Just like his father.

A knock on the door interupped my memories and Gustav's soft playing. I stood quickly made my way to the door. Susan, one of our most loyal maids, stood at the door,

"Madame, will I be able to steal you for a minute?" She asked, obviously not wanting to interrupt our peaceful time before he got home.

"Indeed, Gustav, I must take leave for only a few minutes." His eyes were closed and I knew that I could have lit a fire and he wouldn't have known about it he was so far gone. I followed Susan down the hall where so pulled me close and put her mouth to my ear,

"Madame, I have reason to believe that Mousier Raoul has not been faithful to your marriage. Please don't be cross with me, Madame." I was still. I couldn't move I was numb to the bone; it took me a good 2 minutes to be able to udder two words to her,

"Show me." I let her lead me to our bedchamber,

"I was going to clean his undergarments and I found these….I don't believe these are from you, the handwriting is unfamiliar…" She handed me a pile of letters, they were written in a beautiful hand, whereas mine was sloppy. The one on the top was all I needed to read for proof,

_My love, _

_I cannot express how great it was to finally have you with me for more than the few hours you can steal from that dreadful wife of yours. I will never understand how you managed to pull away from your family for Christmas, but that 5 days was heaven. I am looking forward to seeing you soon, even if it is for just a few hours. _

_I know how you said you were waiting for a reason to divorce her, so we can marry, and I found some useful information you might want to know. _

_Rumor has it that she and the Phantom of the Opera had a love affair, which lead to her success at the Opera House, you know, before it burned down. This has to be true, considering she can't even sing. I know that the poor excuse for a man is long dead, but maybe you can bring it up, anger her a little, and use that as an excuse. Well, like I said, cant wait to see you again, and I am going to be wearing that outfit you bought me, you know, the pink one. _

_Until next time,_

_Abbey_

By the end of the letter I was crying. That explains the "long nights at work" and the vacation he took during Christmas. I know we didn't have the best marriage, but this was absurd. Susan pulled me into her arms and I cried. I cried until I head the familiar noise of his carriage coming down the driveway. Quickly wiping tears I dug into my drawer and pulled out a letter I had received from Madame Giry a few days ago, with her address. I would confront him, then take Gustav and leave, then he can marry his "precious Abbey". I told Susan to tell Gustav to pack his belongings, then to get mine and bring both Gustav and my belongings downstairs. She was crying,

"My lady, you cant leave."

"Its obvious I am not welcome here. Would you like to accompany us?" She was my only friend that remained in Paris, and I would be more then happy to accomadate her.

"Where are we going?" She was already getting my things together into my bag,

"New York."

Good? Bad? I liked this one. It only took me 5 times to get it right. First Raoul beat her, then he left her. But I like this one. Well, please R&R.

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	3. Coney Island

So here it is, Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything AT ALL.

….. … ….

_Christine's POV_

_I stood on stage, belting out that last high C of my first performance, the opera was astounding and I knew that he was pleased. I felt his stare from box 5, and it gave me goose bumps just thinking about him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Meg and Madame Giry, smiling at me. Then the room went black and there, standing opposite the stage from me, was my Angel of Music. He was smiling, something that only happened on rare occasions, and he glided up to me, pulled a single red rose out of his cloak, pulled me into his embrace and whispered,_

"_Good job tonight, mon ange', you are truly an Angel" _

Then there was a loud knock, when I opened my eyes I was no longer on stage with him, but on a ship heading to America. Gustav lay next to me in the double bed we shared, and Susan lay on the single bed. Both were fast asleep, with a quick glance to the clock I saw that it was only 6 in the morning.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I jumped again and quickly jumped out of bed, pulling on my robe and opening the door, he bowed and recieted,

"Ms Daae," yes, I no longer went by my married name, "we will be arriving on Coney Island within the hour. Please finish up any business and clear up."

"Thanks, ugh, Chuck." So said his name tag, "We will be out of here soon, no worries" And with that he bowed once again and closed the door. I didn't want to wake up the other two, it took an active god to get Gustav asleep and I wasn't about to ruin that. So quietly, on my own, I began to repack Gustav's, Susan's and my belongings back up into the bags they belonged in.

…..

About a half hour after my notice, I had everybody up and ready for the day. We were out on the dock, along with the other dozen or so people departing here. I held Gustav in my arms, he was still half asleep. He had been blessed with a tall yet thin build making it no hassle to carry him, Susan held onto out baggage as we waited to leave our old lives behind and start out new.

…..

In a good hour's time we were standing on the streets of Coney Island. Gustav had regained his energy when he saw the tall attractions that the island had to offer. He now eagerly pulled on my skirts,

"Mother, I want to go there." He pointed to a place which looked much like an amusement park.

"Not now, we must go and find some of mommy's old friends. Then we can get a hotel until we can find a place to live, ok?" He nodded and followed Susan and I though the crowds. "Susan, can you get into my purse and pull out the letter?"

"Yes, just hang on-"

"Christine?" Susan was abruptly cut off by the voice of the woman I treated as a mother. I glanced up and saw her. She still looked the same, if not for a few more wrinkles and longer hair. I held my hand to silently tell Gustav to stay and ran to her. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything, just curious" I buried my face in her neck and took in her scent that was once, and still is, so motherly.

"Oh. I meant to send for you, but there wasn't any time. I had to leave." I muttered

"Whatever do you mean, child?" She pulled me back to look at me

"Raoul. He cheated on me. I couldn't stay there and I had to get far away from Paris, so here I am." She tsked and smiled warmly,

"Well you know you are always welcomed here. You came to the right place. "

"Mama?" I heard Gustav ask in a tiny voice, he didn't get along with strangers, and it took a good while for him to warm up to them,

"Gustav, darling, this is an old friend of mine, Madame Giry, Madame, this is my son, Gustav and my maid, Susan" I gestured to the older woman standing awkwardly holding our things. I looked at Madame Giry for some acceptance and she was staring at Gustav with such fierceness that sent shivers down my spine. She knew. She quickly regained her composure and smiled,

"Hello Gustav," She shook his hand warmly, "and Susan. You guys may call me Victoria. Would you like to stay at my house for the night? I assume you might like an apartment of some kind and we can look for that tomorrow, but tonight, you rest." We nodded gratefully and followed her to her home.

…..

It was a condo, very big and spacious. It was agreed that Gustav and Susan share and I get my own room, and with the 4 bedrooms, there wasn't an issue. When we walked in I held my breath, expecting Meg to appear suddenly and attack me in hugs. But there was nothing, Madame-I mean, Victoria picked up on that two and cursed under her breath,

"Damn. Meg is still at rehearsals. She will be home later tonight. Let's get your guys settled in."

It was around 11 when Meg finally got back. She looked tired but immediately brightened up when she saw me. We exchanged hugs and compliments to each other. She wanted to see Gustav, but he had retired to his room a few minutes ago. He said he was to sleep, but I knew he wasn't. He was probably working on the piece of music he started on the boat. Regardless, I wasn't going to interrupt him. So we talked. We talked about everything. Except the one thing neither of us wanted to bring up. We stayed up way past Victoria and Susan, and even until the candles died down. Only then did we say goodnight.

… …..

So she made it to Coney Island. Don't worry you Raoul fans, he will be making a comeback soon, but not for a while. Until then, prepare for a massive twist in the plot. It will probably be in the next chapter, but that might change. Keep reviewing and making Coney Island a better place to live.

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	4. Secrets Part 1

So here you go, chapter 3. PREPARE FOR A SURPRISE. Also, it is really short. SORRY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except my own OC's (Susan, Chuck, etc.)

….. …..

Victoria, Meg, Susan, Gustav and I all sat around the breakfast table eating some pancakes, and they were filling me in on everything I missed out on. That Meg was singing and dancing at a theme park named Phantasma. She was the star, and Madame Giry was the second-in-command. This, obviously, excited Gustav, because he loves thrill rides.

"Mama, I want to go to Phant - Phantasma?"

"Yes, Phantasma, child. It is really pretty, Christine you should see the view from the dock. It is soooo pretty!" Meg swooned.

"Meg. We must help Gustav, Susan and Christine find a suitable home. They can't stay here forever." Meg received a stern look and she quickly backed down.

"Oh that's fine, Madame, I can go on my own. I need some me time. Susan can watch Gustav, go and do what you must today. I will worry about us."

"Are you sure?" She looked relieved, and I had to remind myself that it isn't all about me anymore.

"Positive." I nodded, glancing at Gustav to make sure he understood the rules. "Susan, you can take him to Phantasma. I'm sure he will enjoy that." I smiled at my sons excited cheer, "Meg, where are the best places to look?"

"I would stay away from Phantasma Blvd."(A/N: not real. Just go with it) She didn't say anything else and instantly I grew weary.

"I'll leave right after breakfast."

…..

After breakfast I got Gustav ready, then myself. We left each other at the door of the condo building. I had warned Gustav to be good, since he was a troublemaker, and they left. I enjoyed being alone for the first time in the last 10 years. I was usually accompanied by Gustav or one of the maids, so it felt nice to be alone. I went to reach into my bag for the list of suitable, nearby, apartments from Meg and I discovered with a gasp that I left it at the condo. Sighing loudly I turned and made my way back up to the fifth floor where they resided.

I went to knock on the door and it swung open, I shrugged and walked in, making a mental note to make sure the door was actually closed this time.

"Are you stupid child?" I heard Madame Giry's voice and froze. Then I realized that she wasn't talking to me, but Meg.

"She doesn't suspect anything!" I heard Meg's loud retort

"You TOLD her to stay away from there. Do you want her to find out about her like that?"

"Well she is gonna find out about her soon enough, shes my best friend. She HAS to know."

"But she can't know about him."

"I know. Trust me. Speaking of which, I have to go see him before work." I didn't hear Madame Giry's response because I ran out the door and stood behind the wall by the stair well. Meg walked out of the house and began down the hallway the opposite direction. It was a quick decision to follow her to find out what was going on. She ran down the stairs and out the door, making her way through the crowds quickly. It's a miracle I managed to follow her through here. She abruptly turned onto Phantasma BLVD and I blinked, hadn't she warned against here? The entire street was made up on apartment buildings and she ran into the biggest one, and probably the most expensive looking one. Slowly I followed her in and up to the topmost floor. There was one door.

Kneeling by the stairs I had a clear view of her, but she couldn't see me behind the plotted plant. She knocked on the door and when the door opened I heard a shrill,

"Mommy!" I let out a loud gasp. Meg is a mother?

…..

A/N: HAHA CLIFFHANGER! I bet you didn't guess that? Though I am sure you can guess what happens next. Don't spoil it for anyone else. I am going to repost ASAP, I promise.

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely.


	5. Secrets Part 2

Sorry for the wait, I had it all planned that I would update the next day but then family came down and I was without the computer, then work. Lots of work. Well this chapter will be fairly short. But I promise to have another chapter up soon. Regardless, the show must go on.

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody but my OC's.

…. …..

_Christine's POV_

Meg dropped to her knees and opened her arms, just as a little blonde girl ran into them. Her blonde hair fell down to her low back, and hung in curls, much like her mother. Meg pulled her back and looked at her,

"Did you brush your teeth today?" She asked accusingly. The little girl hung her head and replied in the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard come out of a young girl,

"No mama. I was just going to, but daddy wanted me to pick up my room"

"Well did you?" The girl nodded quickly, "Well then, go brush your teeth. You and I are going to have a mommy-daughter day."

"Yay!" The little girl yelled before running off. Meg stood back up and leaned in the doorframe,

"I'm coming in!" I'd learned that Meg had developed a habit of that from back at the Opera House, when you didn't know if anyone was naked or not. She walked in and closed the door. I stood up from my kneeling position behind the plant that was conveniently placed in front of me, and stared at the door. Why wouldn't Meg tell me she was a mother? Why wasn't I supposed to know about _him_, whoever he is? I felt betrayed. She was supposed to be my best friend. I felt hurt.

The door suddenly swung open and the little girl ran out, dressed in a beautiful purple dress, and she jumped up and down quickly,

"C'mon mommy!"

"Wait just a second; I have to go to the bathroom." But the little girl didn't hear her; she was too busy staring at the plant that I had jumped back behind when the door opened. Her big brown eyes, like her mothers, were wide and strangely intent on the plant. She slowly began to walk towards me and I got scared. I thought about running, but she was already too close and she was certainly see me.

Right in front of the plant she reached her hand out. I noticed that it was longer than average, like it was made for the piano. I stared, frightened.

"Kristain Marie! Get over here!" I heard Meg's sharp voice and jumped quickly; Kristain turned slowly, not scared at all, and ran back to her mother. "What were you doing?"

"I was just admiring the plant, it is new, the old one died." She said naturally then she grabbed her mother's hand and allowed herself to be lead to the elevator. I let a full minute pass after the disappeared behind the door, before standing and making my way towards the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the ominous door reluctantly, I didn't want to do this, but I needed to know who this man was. Suddenly I was scared to death. What if he was a creep or something, I turned and tried to walk away quickly but the door opened up,

"Did you forget something, Meg?" That voice. I knew that voice. That voice was embedded in my memory forever. I turned and heard the gasp and my heart fell, "Christine? Is that really you?" I nodded and raised my head. There he stood. Tall, and extremely overpowering. His black hair was swept away from his face and the white mask stood out against his, surprisingly, tan face. So much had changed, yet so little.

"Hi Erik."

….. …..

(A/N): So Erik is the baby daddy! Some guesses were right but some were wrong. Just saying I don't ship MegxErik. But the story line for them, coming up in the next chapter, will clean up, hopefully, any holes in the plot SO FAR. Any questions feel free to review or PM me. :P

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	6. Secrets Part 3

So here I am, keeping my promise. I understand the confusion that obviously followed that last chapter. So I am clearing it up for you guys now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kristain, by the way, I am going to try and get a picture of her up so you can have a visual for her.

…. …

Christine's POV

Erik stared at me blankly, and after a few seconds, seemed to recover and smile,

"Would you like some tea?" He asked, gesturing into his apartment. I walked towards him, but instead of walking into his apartment, I slapped him. He, obviously, wasn't expecting that, that was clear as he fell backwards against the door frame. I stomped forwards,

"How dare you?" I yelled, "I thought you had died! You left me! Not even a note! I thought you loved me." I ended in a sob, tears overflowing my eyes, some was from anger, of him just leaving me, but mostly it was immense relief. He _was_ alive!

Erik quickly regained composure, straightened his mask and looked at me sadly,

"Can we please take this inside? I can't risk being seen." Though he asked me, he still put his arm around me and led me into his huge condo. I pushed his arm off me and threw myself into the closest chair, looking expectant. He closed the door and turned slowly.

"First off, the Paris police department obviously made up that story to make themselves look better. And yes, I did leave you without warning. But I had to." I shook my head,

"You didn't have to do anything except stay with me. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted that more than anything. But I had a death warrant on my head, and you were to marry the Vicomte De Chany, all that would be accomplished by my staying would be certain death for both of us. And you know that." I opened my mouth to argue, "But let me tell you. Leaving you, all alone in that hotel bed was the hardest thing I have EVER done in my whole life." He countered.

I sat quietly taking everything in, before I had to ask,

"What did you do after you left, then?"

"I went to the Giry house, and insisted that our ship, going to New York, was to leave earlier. It took a large amount of Francs but it was done. We were onboard less than 5 hours later. We got here and I changed all my paperwork and got us into a small apartment, to save up. When the lot by the ocean in Coney Island was burned down, it went for next to nothing. Thus starting Phantasma. From there we were able to lead our own lives, with me, the owner, Meg, the star, and Madame Giry, the manager."

"Meg…."I started slowly, kind of wanting to address the giant elephant in the room, "and you? Are you guys a thing?"

He visibly paled. I glared at him; he was hiding everything from me too!

"Erik, I saw the girl." He took a deep breath and started,

"There is nothing but friendship between Mademoiselle Giry and I. I admit that we have a daughter together, but nothing more."

"So you guys…."

"We were drunk and lonely. Seeking nothing but love. That one night changed both of our lives forever. When I learned that she was with child, I was so happy. Finally! A piece of me that will continue living after I die! Victoria wanted to get rid of her, to give her up to adoption, and for good reason, Phantasma. But after much begging, I was able to get primary custody of little Kristain. Meg comes and goes with frequent visits, but I keep her mostly. I work from home and when I do go out, I bring her with me. She is so beautiful, Christine. And she sings like an angel. Like you." He stared at me, "Christine, do you hate me?"

"I will never hate you. I love you, but you have hurt me. But Erik. You must know that Kristain is not the only child you have." He stared blankly at me, "That night, 10 years ago, I conceived my son, Gustav." He gasped and dropped to his knees and let out a loud sob, "He is so much like you. Including his strong dislike for his father." He looked up at me, confused, "His father-figure I should say."

"What do you mean? Isn't the fop perfect?" He questioned sarcastically.

"He cheated." I whispered quietly

"What?" He roared standing up quickly, "That bastard! I'll kill him!" I stood quickly, and rested my hand on his cheek,

"Erik. Calm down. Please. Just breathe." He took a few deep, dramatic breaths before looking at me; I smiled, seeing that the fire in his eyes had died. "Years with Gustav have gotten me better at calming down the wild." He chuckled,

"So where are you staying now?" He asked calmly, obviously not wanting to tread on Raoul any more then he should

"With Meg and Madame Giry for now. But I really don't want to stay for long. I am here with my friend Susan and Gustav and they have to share."

"You can stay here." I stared at him, "I have two extra rooms, one for Gustav and one for Susan, you can have my room and I'll take the couch."

I kneeled down next to him, "As much as I want to say yes, I can't let you sleep on the couch."

"But-"

"Sleep with me." His fisheyed look made me smile, and gave me the confidence to lean forward and kiss him. He stiffened for a minute but quickly gave into the kiss. I reached up and cupped his face, throwing the mask off to the floor. He pulled away and turned his head,

"Erik. I have seen you without your mask. Please. Don't be scared." I reached forward and cupped the deformed part of his face and turned it to me. I leaned up and kissed his scar and he moaned. His large hands reached up and grabbed my face and brought my lips back to his. His kiss was passionate and deep an before long I felt that familiar desire begin to pool in my stomach. He moaned deeply and stood up, I whined at the loss.

But suddenly I was swept up into the air and thrown onto a large soft bed. Erik climbed on top of me and I eagerly pulled him close to me as I surrendered to his touch that I have longed for.

…. ….

Ha-ha. Got you. No sexy time for you! *Evil Laugh* Anyways, does that fill in any holes? I really hope it did, but if it didn't, go any push that pretty blue button. C'mon, you know you want to. At least a smiley to show you liked it. Well I really am going to try and repost on a every two day basis. I am saving up for a laptop, so wish me luck :D But REVIEW! PLEASE! It makes Erik happy, and everyone loves a happy Erik.

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	7. What's going on?

I'm baaaaack! So I was satisfied with my reviews that I got from my last chapter, but let's see if we can reach 15! That's our goal for this chapter! Well here we go!

WARNING! This chapter has a glimpse of a sexual encounter! Kiddies, advert your eyes!

Disclaimer: You know the routine.

…. …. ….

Christine's POV

The loud roar of thunder woke me from my first peaceful slumber in 10 years. I sat up so quickly I had to lean my head on my hand for a few seconds to calm my spinning head. I heard a deep groan from my left side and froze.

_Where was I?_

The first thing I noticed is that I was naked. The blanket covered my body but I was still confused as to why I was naked. Then I noticed the room. The room was unfamiliar, certainly not the posh blue of my chamber in the DeChany mansion, nor the off white of Madame Giry's guest room. This room was full of deep reds, gold's and all the wood was mahogany. Visions of my room, still buried deep under the Opera house flew to my mind's eye and I gasped.

"Christine?" I heard his voice and my body began to tremble with delight. Everything was coming back to me now. I turned and leaned over his lean body and began to kiss him deeply. His hands flew to my hips and moved me to straddle his hips while his tongue worked magic on my mouth. I let out a small moan as he flipped me over and straddled my hips and began to grind against me. My hands went to his hips and I threw my head back, my mouth open to a soundless moan. He leaned down and kissed me again, this one 100 times more dirty then the last. His moves became more erratic and I knew he was getting close, as was I.

_Knock, knock, knock_

He froze. His face was mere inches from mine and he closed his eyes for a brief second, to, obviously, calm down. Then he slowly reached over and grabbed a watch that was laying on the table next to my head.

"Damn it!" He yelled, standing up and pulling his shirt on over his head,

"What?" I sat up, confused and still desperate for his touch

"Its 5:30. Kristain is here." He grunted as he pulled his pants on then looked up at me with angry eyes, "and Meg."

I flew into action. Running over to where my dress lay, forgotten, and pulled in over my shoulders. Erik ran over to me, fully dressed, complete with mask,

"Stay here. Don't make a sound." He whispered. I nodded and continued to pull my clothes on as he left the room.

I finished and rushed to the door, putting my ear up and listening,

"I really appreciate you taking her for the day, Meg. I really needed that alone time to relax and such…" I heard Erik's voice, completely calm and unaffected.

"No problem sweetie. She's my child too. Don't you remember?" There was a few seconds of silence then Erik cleared his throat, "oh! Sorry! My hand-just. I don't know what just happened."

"Yeah, whatever." I heard Erik say back, annoyed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew! It's the house I wanna live in when I grow up!" I heard, once again, that beautiful voice, that slightly resembled wind chimes.

"Oh wow. Krissy, this is amazing." I heard Erik's approval and smiled, he was such a good father

"Just like her father…." I heard Meg sigh. I felt a twang of anger towards Meg. How dare she flirt with him! Especially when I can hear him denying her.

"Meg, I think its time to leave. Your mother will be expecting you home."

"I don't want to go home."

"Why?"

"It's nothing." I heard Meg sigh and frowned

"Meg, tell me what's up."

"She's back." I heard her gasp, as though he forced it out of her, knowing Erik, he did

"Who?" Erik sounded confused and I smiled, was there nothing he wasn't amazing at?

"Christine. She's here. In Coney Island."

"What?" I heard his gasp of pleasure and delight

"I guess she left Raoul with her son and nanny and are here now. Can I leave? Please?" He WAS forcing it out of her, but he had to act natural, he would do this if he didn't know about me.

"Yes. Leave my sight." I heard him sigh and a door slam

"Christine? Like the singer? Christine Daae?" I head Kristain's perfect voice question

"Exactly like the singer." I head Erik reply with amusement in his voice.

"Ohh! Daddy! I want to meet her! So bad!"

"Well then I have a surprise for you. Christine. Please come out." I gasped, and stepped away from the door, when the door opened.

"Krissy, Christine and I were good friends back when I lived in Paris. Christine is visiting with her son and friend, do you mind if they stay here for a while." The girl, had walked up and shaken my hand during all this and I could finally admire her. She had her mother's long, curly blonde hair, but her father's features. Her pale skin, like her fathers was like porcelain. Her eyes were like her father's. Like Gustav's. Crap! Gustav!

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet her son! What's his name?" She asked me

"Gustav." I replied, standing up and walking to Erik, "Speaking of, I need to go to him. We will be here tomorrow. Is that fine?" I asked Erik, pecking him on the cheek.

"Perfect" And I was out the door.

….. …. …

So now we get to meet Kristain! Well, review! Please I want 15, we already have 10! Just 5 more!

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	8. Moving

You guys are great! 20 reviews! Can we go to twenty-five? I think we can can! Anyways, let carry on with the story :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Kristain

… ….

When I returned to the condo I was currently staying at with Gustav and Susan, Madame Giry was trying to get Gustav to eat.

"C'mon. Just one more bite of your chicken and you can leave!"

"But Madame. I don't want to!" I chuckled,

"It has always been a challenge getting him to eat" I said pushing her aside and then leveling my glare onto my son, "Gustav, if you don't eat the rest of your chicken, you don't get any parchment for the rest of the night." His eyes grew wide before he, reluctantly, picked up his fork and began eating.

"So did you find anything good today?" Madame Giry asked, she had turned and was working on the dishes now.

"What?" I asked, confused and embarrassed

"Apartments. Places for you to live. Ring a bell?" She questioned. "You need to calm down, Christine. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh apartments. Yes. I did find one, actually. The owner says we can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Isnt that a bit soon?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I can't help feeling like we are in your way."

"Your not in our way, we just have to get used to more people in our house, that's all."

"Well regardless, we will be out of your hair by tomorrow." I stated firmly sitting down in front of my plate that Madame Giry had placed in front of me

"Well, may I ask where this apartment is? And we would like to help you move as well."

I stilled. I couldn't tell her where it was, after what I heard, she would be appalled. I couldn't lie to her but at the same time, what could I say?

"Um….I don't remember the street name, but he said he'd send a carriage over for us, and we didn't pack light so we don't really need help…" I lied, pulling out my best actress face

"If you say so?" She seemed confused but I didn't stay long to ponder it, I just stood up and looked to Gustav,

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked mentally taking note that it was already 8 o'clock.

"Yes mother." He sighed, he hadn't finished his food, but rather sat at the table and pushed his peas around the plate. He knew he wasn't about to stay up all night and compose. I grabbed his hand and took him into his room, Susan was in making the beds and laying out pajamas.

"Susan, you know you don't have to do this. You're not our maid anymore."

"I know m'lady. But I want to. You and Gustav have taken me in and away from him. I owe you this much."

I smiled at her and Gustav in her care. I turned and went to my room, smiling once again at my clothes laid out on my bed for me. Slowly and happily I pulled my night clothes on and crawled into bed.

…. …

The next morning was hectic. Meg had gone to bed shortly after I got home last night, and didn't know about my "new apartment" So I had to explain everything to her, and avoid a lot more questions and statements around her. I, with the help of Susan, packed up all our stuff, though there wasn't a lot, and took our leave. When we arrived at Erik's condo I turned and put my bags down,

"Now Susan, Gustav, I want you to know something before we go inside. We are not living alone, we are moving in with an old friend of mine. His name is Erik. He has a little girl, and I think you two," I touched Gustav's nose, "would get along great. Now, Gustav, can you bring my stuff to the entrance?"

"Yes mama." He grabbed my bags and made his way up the steps, I turned to Susan,

"Susan, before you meet him there are a few things you must know about him. First, he has a terrible temper, so if he tells you to stop, stop. Next, he is the true father of Gustav. This will be painfully obvious. And lastly, he wears a mask. Do not, under any circumstances, remove it." She seemed confused, but agreed nonetheless.

"Christine!" I heard my name being called in that amazing voice, I turned and hugged Erik as he met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Erik, this is Susan and Gustav," I gestured at each of them respectively, "Gustav, Susan, this is Erik." Erik bowed and kissed Susan's hand and tapped Gustav's head smiling. "We were just on our way up…"

"I was going to check my mail and saw you guys coming up the steps, and figured I'd help."

"Why thank you!" Susan replied. He grabbed all the bags in one hand and began walking up the steps. I gestured for Gustav to follow. He didn't get along with strangers well. Susan pulled me aside and whispered in my ear, "you never said he was that much of a cutie, mask or not."

I smiled brightly and replied, "You never asked.

… …. …

Well? Review and tell me what you thought of it! Remember 25 reviews! If you review five more times, there will be a Kristain/Erik duet in the next chapter!

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	9. Dreams

25 reviews! You guys are the best! Can we get 30? I want to get AT LEAST 5 reviews every chapter. AS promised, there will be a Kristain/Erik duet in this chapter! Be excited!

Disclaimer: Only Kristain is mine.

….. ….. …

Our meager luggage was unpacked and settled in less than an hour. When Erik opened my bag he tssked.

"Looks like we are going to have to buy you some clothes. Bastard didn't let you take much, did he?" I giggled and shook my head,

"He didn't have time, I packed and was gone within fifteen minutes. And I am already living in your home; I don't want your money." Erik rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the door swinging open and Kristain and Gustav flying in.

"Daddy, Ms. Christine? Can we go out and show Gustav Phantasma?" Kristain's angel voice made Erik chuckle and scoop up the little girl in his arms,

"Maybe later, we have to let Gustav and Christine get settled in first. Maybe tomorrow."

"And what about Miss Susan?"

"And Miss Susan." He confirmed

"Daddy! Can you sing for us?"

"I don't really think I should-"

"Yea, Mr. Erik, I want to hear you sing. Kristain says you're very good." Erik chuckled,

"Not as good as Kristain." He said messing up Kristain's beautiful blonde hair.

"I have an idea." I stated, sitting on the beautiful black satin blanket on Erik-I mean- our bed, "How about Kristain and Erik preform a duet."

"Yeah!" Gustav yelled and Kristain giggled, throwing her arms around Erik's neck

"C'mon Daddy. Let's sing for them!"

"Fine." He surrendered. Laughing at the children's yells of happiness, "But. I have a condition. Christine and Gustav have to sing too." I smiled,

"It's fine with me." I gave in.

"What is all the noise?" Susan asked laughing as she entered the room

"Susan! Mr. Erik and Kristain are going to sing, and then mother and I are going to!" Erik stood up and put Kristain down, then walked over to the elderly woman,

"I'd be obliged if you would be our audience." He offered her his arm and I smiled,

"I'd be delighted." Susan replied. I reached down, and picked up Kristain, who had been tugging on my skirts eagerly, and followed them out to the sitting room, where the piano sat.

"Okay, I think that Kristain and Erik go first." I stated, putting Kristain down and sitting in the chair opposite the piano. Erik led Susan to the other chair and bowed as she sat. She laughed and curtsied before sitting down in the deep red chair. Erik walked over to the piano and lifted Kristain onto the bench, then sat next to her.

"Krissy, what song should we do? You choose."

"Can we do that song from Les Miserables? 'I dreamed a dream'?" Erik smiled,

"I was just thinking about that song." I replied, "Would you like to do the honors?" She nodded and eagerly pressed her fingers on the keys and the melody began, I smiled grimly, of course, I'd been stupid to believe that this girl, no older than five, played beautifully.

Erik looked at me, "She just learned this song, it's shortened, and changed to be a duet."

"That's okay."

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Kristain's voice was perfect in every way. Then again, she had an amazing father.

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung no wine untasted_

Erik's voice was as beautiful as I remembered. A glance at Susan told me that she was no expecting a voice like that

_But the tigers come at night (But the tigers come at night)_

_With their voice as soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart (As they tear your hopes apart)_

_As they turn your dreams to shame _

Their voices came together in the most beautiful sound ever made on this earth. Erik's voice grew stronger and drew goose bumps over my whole body

_And still I dream she'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

I felt tears in my eyes and my heart lurched, but they continued unaffected, this time, completely together

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream_

_I dreamed_

Their voices died and automatically Susan and Gustav stood up a clapped wildly. I sat, frozen in my chair. Kristain's voice startled me,

"Ms. Christine? Did you like it?"

"What? Oh yes. It was very beautiful. You have a really good voice." I said, trying to act normal, when in reality I was terribly sad. I left him in his home at the Opera house. Basically making me Raoul's property. Even though I chose him, he gave me to Raoul and I left. When I returned, Raoul and I were to marry; even the stupidest fool knew that Erik would have died if he had stayed. He left and I knew that it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Yes, I'd returned but the damage was done. All those years of him, alone, before Krissy, allowed him to doubt every touch, every kiss.

Erik suddenly stood up and clapped his hands together,

"Wow, look at the time. It's nearly six! Shall we go out to dinner? I know a good place." The promise of my singing and the awkward silence that followed my compliment were suddenly forgotten. The kids, and Susan, scrambled to their respective rooms to get ready and Erik walked over to me and kneeled down. He put his hand on my cheek and lifted my face up,

"I'm sorry. That song was, it was inappropriate."

"No. It was perfect. I just-"

"Memories?" Erik always knew what was going on in my head. I couldn't lie to him,

"Yes."

"Trust me, it happens to me all the time. Much more now that you're back in my life."

"I'm sorry." I broke down crying; he reached out and pulled me into his embrace,

"Don't be. You're here. That's all that matters." I nodded, leaning forward and kissing him, "Let's go to dinner."

… ….

Wow. That was a lot longer than I expected. Well just a small note to hide confusion, the song was idolized from the Glee version. NOT the original. I wanted it to be a duet and Glee did an amazing job so…

30 reviews! Please! I need something to urge me to continue. Most of my fanfic's end up not being finished because I don't believe that it's good enough. So PLEASE review!

Your obedient writer

-Lonely


	10. Author's Note

Hello my faithful readers! As the title announces, this is JUST an author's note!

I have a few questions for you,

Would you like to see what Kristain and Susan is supposed to look like? I can find a picture off the internet since I cannot draw to save my life. Or I can make them on Sims. I know when I see an OC in a story I would love a visual. If I get people requesting this, by review or PM, it will be linked on my biography. Let me know if you want an internet link or a picture from Sims!

Would you guys like to know what Erik's house looks like? This is random and irrelevant, but as stated above I do sooooooo much better with a visual, and buildings are a huge problem because most people, like me, don't describe it enough. I can build it on Sims ( I am a building master on this game)

If you have any more requests, I'll be happy to oblige, but I need to know about them, so once again, review, review, review!

Your obedient writer

-Lonely


	11. Secrets Raoul's way

So its official, I am going to make Sims of all the characters and the house, then I will post it to the internet and link it to my biography. I will let you know when its up.

Next chapter, gonna throw a gear in the story, I have no clue how long this story is going to eventually be, but I am assuming that it will be long. 35 reviews? Pretty please? Well here we go!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

….. …..

Raoul's POV

"I cant believe her!" I fumed, pacing through Abbeys bed room. I had come up here after giving Christine a week. She HAD to return to me! She had no where else to go! And what's worse is that she brought my son AND our most faithful, or so I thought, maid with her!

"Honey, calm down, she's gone. Now we can get married."

"NO!" I yelled, completely feed up with her crap, "I will not calm down! She belongs to me! I won her, fair and square and I'll be damned if she is going to leave me just like that!"

"Raoul, I swear to god, if you go after her you and I are done. Do you understand? She left. We can run away together…" She cooed pulling me down on the end of her bed and rubbing her hands on my chest. "No more worries, or having to look at that bastard child. No more Christine." I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch

_When I opened them I was in my backyard looking at him._

"_Please. You're all she has left. I am old, and her world is in the light with you, not in the eternal darkness that follows me inevitably."_

"_But I don't understand, you had your chance, she came to you, yet your giving her up?"_

"_I have no choice. I just want her to be happy." He bowed his head, the moonlight glaring off his porcelain mask, "I am leaving tomorrow. I have a destination set and a departure time, but it is disclosed, I don't want Christine knowing. What I do want is for Christine Daae to become Christine De Chany and bear your children. I want her to grown old with you and die an old lady in her bed, next to her loving husband."_

"_You don't know what this means to me…" My eyes were wet, yeah, this man had tried to kill me, but Christine told me stories of his childhood, the few he had shared with her. Like his fifth birthday when he was beaten because he wanted a kiss from his mother, or when he was almost raped, or when he was betrayed by a man he trusted like a father. His childhood had killed him emotionally, which lead to his hatred for mankind. Christine had taught his to love, and now he was giving her away. _

"_Please take care of her, that's all I ask. And hey, maybe fate will reunite us all again someday." _

"_You're a good man, Erik." I stated, walking forward and reaching out my hand, he stared at me like I was crazy, then, reluctantly, reached out and shook my hand. I laughed and pulled his into my arms for a hug. After a few seconds he pulled away, and I could see he was crying, _

"_Good bye Raoul." And he was gone. _

I closed my eyes and shook my head and I was back to the present and remembered what was going on. I pulled away from Abbey and stood up

"What the hell is wrong with you, Raoul?" She yelled standing up, "You've changed. And I don't like it. If you didn't want to marry me then why would you lead me on?" There it goes, my last switch was flipped,

"I changed? You used to be loving and sweet! Now all you want to do is get rid of my wife and marry me! And I am not stupid, you just want to marry me for the money. I am very aware of the men you keep on the side after we are done. I don't even know why I let this go on for so long!" I did know though, I realized with a start, I want Christine to feel jealousy, but instead I lost her.

Quickly, I got my shoes back on and began to leave,

"Don't you dare leave this house." I heard from behind me, and it was the last thing I heard before I shut the door in Abbey's face. I needed to know where she was and I wasn't about to let so whore get in my way.

… …..

So? Did we all learn something today? Bet you didn't expect that at all, you know, the budding friendship between Raoul and Erik. Personally, ErikxRaoul friendship is one of the best things I have seen Phanfic wise. Abbey isn't gone. Just a little warning. Beware!

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	12. Anger Issues

So I did post the pictures on my page, but here is the link

Its my tumblr that I made especially for this. If you scroll down my page, you'll see Kristain, Susan then 2 pictures of each room of the house.

40 reviews? Can we do it?

ANYWAYS! Back to Christine's pov! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody but my OC's

….. …..

Christine's POV

It has been three weeks since Gustav, Susan and I moved in with Erik and his daughter, who I have officially fallen in love with. She was sweet and had the voice of an angel. Gustav and Kristain were getting along like they had known each other their whole lives. Erik would sit at the piano with both of them and write down the notes they wanted him to. Together the three of them composed this beautiful piece of music.

Susan had gotten a job at the coffee shop that Erik owned and was getting good hours. She had every right to lead her own life so Erik and I said back and let her do her own thing.

Erik and I, basically begun dating. We'd go out on dates and we did sleep together on a regular basis. In the last 10 years, I'd never been so happy. Everything went wonderfully. The five of us had created almost a schedule that we all lived by faithfully.

Erik and I would wake up around seven in the morning and I would make breakfast while Erik got ready. By 7:30 everybody was awake and eating whatever I made that morning. At 8 Erik went off to Phantasma, Susan went to the coffee shop (called the "Daily Grind"), then I would stay home with the kids. They would play outside and play in their rooms together. Until today that is.

It was a Friday, exactly three weeks after we'd moved in, as I said before, around four in the afternoon. Erik was due home any time now, Susan wasn't due for an hour or so, and I was preparing dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, when I heard it. Kristain's loud pitch yell,

"Get out! Get out NOW!" The rage that filled her voice scared me, obviously she was born with her father's temper

"How DARE you talk to me like that!" Gustav's anger filled voice meant my ears and I dropped the pot into the sink and ran into Kristain's room. I knew their father's temper better than anyone, and I knew the extent of this temper better than anyone else as well.

Gustav was standing by Kristain's bed, and Kristain was standing in the middle of her room, both were obviously fuming.

"What happened?" I asked, frantically trying to stop whatever was about to start

"Gustav called me a baby!" Kristain yelled, turning and staring at me, her father's blue eyes and bright green, just like her fathers

"She wouldn't let me look at her book" He held up at pink notebook and held her back as she made a grab for it.

"Gustav, plea-" But I was cut off as Kristain flew into him and knocked him down with such force that it scared me. I threw myself back against the wall, scared.

"Kristain? Get off of Gustav NOW!" I heard Erik's angry voice come from behind me and jumped.

"NO!"

"Kristain Marie Destler, I swear by all that I hold holy, if you don't get off of him now, you will not leave your room for the rest of the night!" She flung my son across the room and I dropped down next to him, making sure he wasn't hurt, and the last thing I saw was the mass of blonde hair running out of the room.

Erik sighed loudly,

"Obviously someone inherited a temper." I said laughingly

He nodded,

"It's not one of her better traits…" He agreed

"That's ok," I replied, "Gustav has it too."

"Dear lord help us now." He said smiling

…. ….

I know its short, but it fills in holes that people have pointed out.

40 reviews isn't that hard is it? Only 4 more!


	13. New Friends

So I lied, I know I said 40 reviews, but that last chapter kinda sucked. So PLEASE review this time, at LEAST 45 : ) I'll love you all forever!

Disclaimer: All the characters that are not OC's are Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's, everyone else is mine :)

…. ….

Kristain's POV

I ran, away from the house, away from _them_. When daddy first announced that Christine Daae, and her equally gifted son, was going to be living with us, I was so excited. I saw us all singing and dancing and just having a grand ole time, but within a few days I found that my hopes were just that, hope. Instead, daddy began ignoring me to pay attention to Christine or Gustav; we never played dolls or even played our piano together anymore. Gustav going through my composition book was the last straw. I saw red and couldn't control anything anymore. So I did what daddy taught me to do, run.

I could see the ocean and knew I was nearing the pier. The pier is my spot, I go here when I am sad or angry, I think it's the waves that calm me down, or maybe the serenity of the location, but regardless, it calmed me down. Daddy's park was closed, and people were retiring home for dinner, so it was strange that there was a man on the pier. He was leaning against the railing and upon closer inspection, looked to be asleep. I walked up and stood next to him, the sudden closeness startled him and he, sleepily, turned to look at me, his shoulder length blonde hair blowing in the beautiful sea breeze.

"Bad day?" I asked, standing up on the third rung and looking out across the water

"Like you wouldn't believe." He replied sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, daddy always told me to never let there be an silent moment between two people, the slightest hesitation could change everything, he would say.

"Have you ever not wanted something, but then lost it and realized how much you actually like it, and would go to the ends of the earth to get it back?" He asked turning his head to look at me, his bright blue eyes sad looking.

"Yes, did this happen to you?" He nodded, "What did you lose?"

"A love." He said quietly, "And you know what the sad part was? That I made a promise to an important man to make sure she was safe, and I betrayed him."

"It's ok, sir. You'll find her. I'll help you. My name is Kristain. What's yours?"

"Raoul."

…. . … ….

Christine's POV

"Erik, please calm down. We will find her." I tried, once again, to comfort this man who was going madder by the moment.

"She should be back by now! She's left before but she's ALWAYS home by eight!" He stopped pacing and took off to the front door and began pulling his coat on, "I'm going to find her." I sighed deeply and stood up making my way over to him,

"Erik, you're going to hurt yourself, calm down, she'll come back." I cooed reaching up and pulling off his mask and his wig. He looked around quickly to make sure the Susan or Gustav were not within sight, then sighed loudly dropping his head. "She's your daughter, if someone tried to get at her, she'd take him down." He chuckled,

"Doesn't mean we should go looking for her anyways. I have to keep her safe, and considering its now," He glanced at his watch, "eight thirty, I need to go find her."

"I understand," I replied, handing him his mask and his wig. I stood quietly as he replaced them then I smiled, "Be safe. I haven't been here long, but I know that there was some weirdos out there."

"Please. I am one of the wierdos." I laughed then leaned up and kissed him, the kiss was long and full of warmth and happiness, but, like everything else, could not go on forever, and when I pulled away he smiled and made his way out the door. Suddenly his foyer didn't seem so welcoming. I hated being left alone after being with him, his warmth seemed to leave with him. Gustav and Susan were peacefully sleeping and I suddenly felt tired. Slowly I made my way to the bathroom that Erik and I shared and pulled on one of his shirts then crawled into his side of the bed. His scent, of roses, ocean and his cologne, surrounded me and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

… ….. …..

Soooooooo? Over the course of time between the last chapter and this one, I have basically finished the story in my mind so the plot is mapped out. But, school, work AND now Marching band, are proving to be annoying. And I will not be updating as often, but I will find time, do not worry. :D

45? Can we do it? I think we can!

Your obedient writer,

-Lonely


	14. The Truth

I'm back! I lost my internet connection and obviously I couldnt update. So I got a laptop for christmas and I am using it to my advantage!

I do not own any characters. Only my OC's!

Chapter 14 - The Truth

...

Erik's POV

I walked as fast as I could through the streets, hoping not to draw attention to myself but desperate to find my daughter. I took and short cut to the pier through an alley and stopped to catch my breath, everyday my body made it obvious that I was not the Phantom of the Opera anymore, I was in my forties with health problems and a daughter, and a son, but I just learned about him recently. As I stood with my head against the bricks, gasping, I heard her,

"Maybe we should check the bakery, everybody likes pie and cookies!" shortly after I heard a deep chuckle, obviously a man,

"Alright. But it's getting late, so this is the last place."

"Why?"

"Because everything is closing, see?"

"Oh. Okay."

I was already making my way towards thier voices and, despite how intricate the alleys are in this city, it was easy to find them, as they were right on the other side of the wall I was on. I found her walking with a tall blonde man, who ever from the back of him I could see resignation.

"Kristain Marie." She snapped around quickly, let go on the man's hand and dropped her head.

"Hi daddy."

"What have I told you about talking to stranger AND being home before the sun goes down?"

"But daddy I was helping him find her wife."

"Well he can find her himself, you need to get home and get in bed."

"Or you could help me." The blonde man turned around for the first time since I'd run into them and his voice brought shivers to my spine.

"Raoul?"

"Long time no see, Erik." I put my hand out hoping he'd remember the truce we'd made. I took my hand and pulled me into a hug. I stopped moving. Why was he hugging me? Then everything feel into place, how Kristian was helping him find his wife and how Christine had told me that he had cheated on her, I pulled back quickly.

"We have some talking to do. But I need to get her home."

"I'll follow you guys then." I stopped. Christine was at my house. As well as Gustav. He was going to find out one way or another...

"Alright."

The walk home was silent. Kristian knew she was in trouble, Raoul and I were obviously lost in our thoughts. When we got the building I turned to Raoul.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He nodded and sat on the wall, lighting a cigar, I held back a grimace. I grabbed Kristian's hand and began leading her up the stairs to our apartment,

"Am I going to get grounded?"

"No. I completely understand your anger, as well as Gustav and Christine. Just say your sorry to both and I'm postive they'll forgive you."

By this time we had reached the apartment and I led her inside and was greeted by Susan sitting up and reading a book, she glanced up when we had walked in,

"Good evening. I see you found her."

"Yes, she was by the pier," I shot a hard look at her telling her, silently, to not mention Raoul, "Listen, Harry found me and wants me to check something out at the park. Can you get her ready for bed for me? I'll be right back."

"Of course. Come here darling." I turned and retraced my steps back outside where Raoul was in the same postion as before.

"Why?"

"I just didnt love her in that way anymore...our marriage hadnt ever been correct, we barely touched in any way." I was more than pleased to hear this, we had both bagan walking away from my building. "When the docter announced that she was with child I was so happy! Maybe then we will be a normal married couple! And for those nine months I thought we were, we held hands, cuddled and made love frequently. But when Gustav was born, I knew he wasnt De Chancy blood." At this he glanced up at me. His face deeply saddend. "I know who the father was, and if it wasnt me, I'm glad it was him. But that kinda killed me, ya know? So I began spending more innocent time away from home, not wanting to look into the eyes of the other man and the woman who would never stop loving him. Then I met Abbey. At first I thought she was prefect. She considered my needs and such. But now I know that she just wanted my money. And if she had never run off to you, I would have never known."

"She didnt run off to me."

"Do I look stupid? What are the odds that you seem to know everything?"

"I'm not saying she isnt with me now, but she came here because of the Giry's."

"So she is with you."

Even though it wasnt a question, I answered anyway, "Yes."

"In all honesty, I came looking for her so I didnt disappoint you. I didn't know you were here, until I ran into your daughter, she is so much like you, by the way, I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, so did she." I flinched remembering her slap. "You know, she isnt mad at you. She is disappointed."

"I know."

"Would you be willing to act civiallized if I took her out and just happened to run into you?" This obviously startled him,

"Of course. I don't want her back, hell I'll put in the papers for a divorce, you deserve her, I just want her to know how sorry I am for the last ten years..."

"So tomorrow, at noon, be at the coffee shop. I'll take Christine there to get her morning coffee. Here, get a hotel, tell them you are friends with Erik." I handed him twenty dollars,

"Still black mailing people?" He said with a smirk

"No. Writing thier paychecks." I said smirking back at him before turning and heading back to my house. The long day finally seeping into me. When I got back to my house, I peeked into the bedrooms seeing everyone sleeping, then pulled off my clothes then my mask and wig and slipped into bed with Christine who mumbled a "Good night" in my direction, I leaned towards her, kissed her forehead then fell into a much needed sleep.

...

How was it? Can I get 55 reviews for this one, just to prove that you guys are still fans?!

Your obeient writer,

Lonely


	15. Breakfast I

Alright, I'm going to attempt this again. I feel soo guilty about leaving the story behind, so I am going to try a few more chapters, but I need you fans to keep me wanting to continue it. REVIEW please! If I feel like the story is dead to everyone else, I will just abandon it, and I REALLY don't want to do that...

Can I get 55 please?

...

_Christine's POV_

When I woke up, I was pleased to find both Erik and Kristain home safely. Gustav was already awake, and was sitting at his father's desk putting the finishing touches on a compostion. I walked over and kissed him on the head, ruffled his dark hair and glanced over his shoulder,

"Did you do this on your own?"

"No, mama. Papa helped me." I felt a great wave of pleasure in my stomach to hear him talk about Erik like that.

"Oh. Well it looks very good." I smiled.

"Can you sing it for us when we finish it?" He asked, not looking up at all from his papers

"Of course." I kissed him again on the head. "What do you want for breakfest?"

"I want french toast."

"Honey, you know Erik doesnt like french toast."

"But mama, he's taking you out for breakfast." He said, a frown in his voice as he crossed out a line of triplets

"Oh. Well then french toast it is." I then left him alone, knowing he'd want to be alone and be able to focus. I had just began soaking the bread in the eggs when I heard a door open and minutes later a tiny voice broke the comfortable silence,

"Gustav?"

"Hmm"

"I'm really sorry about over-reacting last night." I could feel the seriousness in Kristains voice, and obviously so did Gustav. Silence lingered on for several seconds then I heard Gustav reply,

"And I'm sorry for taking your book. It was your property and I shouldn't have taken it."

There was more silence, and knowing my son, they were hugging. I put the food down and walked out of the kitchen to see my thoughts were correct.

"Good morning, Kristain. Would you like some french toast?"

"Ooooh yes!"

"Alright. Give me a few minutes and I'll have it for you two."

I smiled and turned to return to the kitchen. The toast was almost down when Susan came out of her room and began to pull out plates for everyone, I turned to tell her that Erik and I weren't going to be joining them, when a cool deep voice took the words out of my mouth,

"I apoligize, Susan, but Christine and I will not be joining you for breakfast."

"Oh, you guys are going out?"

"Apparently so. Do you mind watching them?" I answered for Erik.

"Oh not at all. They are the best children to watch." I began to plate the food up for them when Erik pushed me out of the way, kissed me on the cheek and took over my food dishing.

I kissed him back, but this time on the mouth, then went off into our room to get dressed. When I came back out, I saw Erik was fully dressed and was sitting at the table telling the children, and Susan, about his times in Persia. When I walked out, he looked up, never stopping the flow of his story of designing the palace for the Shah, and made eye contact with me. Everything froze and everything seemed to be perfect.

...

Did I say something about everything be perfect? Well I spoke too soon. Erik and I were having a delicious breakfast, complete with coffee and scones, when I saw a man I had pushed out of my mind and never wanted to see again. Raoul walked right over to our table and smiled warmly at me,

"Good morning Christine." Then at Erik, "Good morning Erik."

"Good morning." The both of us said at the same time. Raould dragged a chair from the vancant table next us and sat down.

"We need to talk, Christine."

Soooooo? Yay or Nay?! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED 55!

Your obedient writer,

Lonely.


	16. Breakfast II

I'm back and I am pretty satsified with the 55 reviews I got. If I could get 60 this time, that'd be wonderful! Well onwards with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and the idea around the story.

**Christines POV**

"We need to talk, Christine." Well let's just say that nobody really wants to hear those words in general, but coming from your husband who you just discovered is cheating on you it's just not a good thing at all. I glanced over at Erik, expecting him to be purple and blowing up, but he seemed perfectly fine as he reassuringly reached across the table to take my hand. I was very shocked to see how uneffected Raoul was. It seemed there really wasn't anyway out of this inevitable converstation, so I nodded and turned to Raoul.

Raoul took a deep breath, glanced at Erik, who nodded, before starting "Well I suppose I should start from the beginning."

**2 hours later**

Our third cup of coffee had just gotten finished, our breakfast finished, and the diner had emptyed down to the barsita, three elderly gentlemen who sat in the same booth, smoking, a young women at the bar, she seemed to be writing a book or something, and our little, unusual group. As the story came to an end, I felt many different things, anger, for not knowing about the secert armistice, pride, for knowing that they could get along, and love for both men as they explained to me the troubles they both went through. But I also felt intense confusion, these two men hated each other so much, why the sudden friendship,

"We needed to be mature, sure I don't like him because he is a stuck up rich brat-"

"And I don't like him because he is a homocidial circus freak"

"NOT anymore. It's been years since I last killed." Erik argued back, his eyes glaring yet playful.

"Yeah but you're still a circus freak."

"I always will be, just like you'll always be a stuck up ass." Erik smiled and Roaul glared playfully back

"Okay, someone needs to explain to me how you two became friends!" I basically shouted

"As I was saying" Erik said, glaring back at Raoul, "After our night together, I realized that even if you really did love me, you deserved to be with a attractive man who could take pictures with you at your wedding, and when you walked into an opera house on it's opening night, and so I decided to just let you live with him and have a nice respectable life without running from cops and such."

"But you aren't now, you don't have any issues." I argued back,

"Coming to America was a last minute decision. And it was only for your greater good, your future family's greater good, and for France's"

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well no offense, but I only stayed with you for as long as we did for Erik, I didn't want to dissappoint him, as I thought he was dead, like everyone else." Raoul answered honestly, and I have to admit I was more than a little offended by that.

"Oh. So not offended by that."

"Well even you have to admit that our love kinda stopped after Gustav.."

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to basically leave us stranded."

"I knew he was Erik's and I couldn't bear that look you got everytime you looked at him, because you knew whose he was"

"I cannot and will not deny that I did know he was Erik's. How could he not be, what with all of talent he showed at such a young age."

"But anyways, what do you want to do, Christine?"

"I want to marry Erik." I answered, looking at Erik and smiling when I was blessed with a rare Erik smile. "If that's okay with you." I said at both of them.

"Of course it is." They both answered at the same time. I blushed and looked between both of them.

"So it's settled. You guys will start the divorce process, and I will look for a ring for Christine." Erik said, beaming. And for once in my life, everything seemed to be going perfectly.

So how was it?! I know it was kinda short, but it did do it's purpose. Brace yourselves though, the next chapter is going to be very different. The mood is going to chance dramatically. But I'd love to get 60 reviews first!

Your obedient writer,

Lonely.


End file.
